A Picture's Worth
by AliceInScribbleLand
Summary: What happens when House hires a photographer to take pictures of his girl?
1. Chapter 1

He didn't want to go to work, but he really had no choice. The beauty lying in his arms would easily turn feral if she found out he was skipping. Begrudgingly he climbed out of bed and got ready for work.

House stepped back into her bedroom quietly, making sure she was still asleep. It was by no means the first time he had watched her sleep. He could remember, before they dated, dropping by late at night hoping to talk. Some nights she was up, but other times she was already asleep. On those nights, he would watch her for a few moments through her bedroom window and just let her sleep.

Every time he managed to catch her sleeping relaxed and exposed, he fell for her all over again. She was beautiful during the day, but at night without the make-up and the stress, she was breathtaking. He wished he could keep her that innocent always. As much as he loved her fiery confidence, he preferred her carefree and playful side more.

House shook his head and laughed at himself. These were all things he would never be caught dead admitting. She would never know what he really thought of her. Just like, she would never know that he crashed her dates because he worried or that he always used the window because if she was asleep he didn't want to wake her.

Taking one last longing glance towards the bed, he tried to engrain her picture in his mind. She lay hugging his pillow close to her, with her chocolate curls wildly spread across the white sheets. One leg lay over the covers, exposing the creamy flesh of her thigh. She was wearing his t-shirt from the day before and he could just make out her black lacy panties. Letting his gaze linger higher he noticed the way his shirt cupped her chest in all the right ways.

A strange grin washed over his face as an idea struck him. Hurrying to the other room, he found a post it and left her a message. Sticking it eye level on the bathroom mirror, he left for work grinning.

XXXXXX

Cuddy woke up to an empty bed. She whined softly to herself as she grabbed House's pillow and hugged her body against it. The one thing she hated about being in a relationship with him was when she woke up alone. She had never realized how often he was called into work at odd hours, until she started sharing a bed with him.

In the first weeks of their relationship, she had woken up each time he left. Nevertheless, by now, they had become comfortable enough with each other that she slept through his quiet departures. Inhaling his scent on her pillow, she started to relax once more. She may have slept through his leaving, but every time her body eventually alerted her of the missing warmth beside her.

She would never tell him how much safer she felt, just having him in her bed. With his strong arms around her, she knew nothing could hurt her. He would always keep her safe. He may still hurt her now and again, but she understood that too. She wouldn't be with House if he changed too much.

The nagging urge to use the bathroom, kept her from drifting back to sleep. Glancing at the clock, Cuddy realized she still had a good three hours left before she needed to get ready. She got up to go to the bathroom, not even bothering to turn the light on. Slipping back into bed, she pulled the covers around herself more securely and drifted back to sleep.

XXXXX

House made his way to his office with his plan already formed. Some time that morning, his thoughts went from innocent to sexual. Ignoring his team, and the case file that Foreman was holding, House went in search of his phonebook.

Glancing at his watch, he saw that it was only 5:30. He knew it was too early to be making phone calls, but he had never been a patient person or one that played by society's rules. He picked up his phone and dialed the mostly likely candidate.

Watching Cuddy sleep that morning had inspired him. The only way he would get a photo of her like that, would be to take it himself. That wasn't to say that he couldn't get other pictures of her. He knew he would never talk her into sitting for some photos. Although, Lisa had done some pretty bold things over the years. Maybe there was a chance, but this way was defiantly more fun.

Dialing the number that he had pulled out of the phonebook, House arranged for the man to meet at his apartment that evening. It was a college kid, desperate for money. That made it even easier to accomplish what he needed. Cuddy would definitely kill him for this. Grinning to himself, House went to talk to his team in the conference room. He had a patient to cure!

XXXXX

Cuddy rolled over, smacking her alarm clock. She had no desire to get out of bed, but she had always been a responsible girl. She grumbled to herself, as her feet hit the cold floor. Hopefully, House had behaved himself. She was in no mood to show up and have to deal with him first thing.

Since they had begun dating, he had stayed fairly rational. He didn't intentionally make her job harder, but he didn't exactly do his either. He still hated clinic duty, but his crazy moments were far and few between. She wouldn't love him if he didn't, she realized. Smiling to herself, she flipped on the bathroom lights.

The first thing she noticed was the green post-it stuck to her mirror. She felt a brief flutter in her stomach at the thought of him leaving her something romantic. She chuckled to herself, as she snatched the paper off the glass. Dream on, she thought. House could be romantic, but his gestures were usually anonymous. He was not the type to leave her cute little messages. Rolling her eyes at herself, she read the note quickly.

My place tonight woman…be there! 7 pm

Cuddy chuckled at his cave man approach. God forbid he just ask her at work. She set the note down on the counter and got herself ready for work.


	2. Chapter 2

Around lunchtime, House snuck out of the hospital. He considered bringing Wilson with him, but the man couldn't keep a secret for his life. This was defiantly something that needed to be handled with the up-most stealth.

He parked his car in the mall's parking lot and grinned. He was going to have too much fun with this little assignment of his. House exited the car and made his way inside the building. He headed directly to the lingerie shop.

Upon entering the store, House noticed that there were only a handful of customer's aside from himself, all of them women. He sighed knowing that the clerks would completely misunderstand his motives. They would either not believe he was shopping for his girlfriend or think he was an ass for buying her a 'gift' that was really all about him.

House had to hold back from the numerous thoughts he had of stirring up trouble. He had plans for that night and nothing was going to stand in the way. Keeping as low of a profile as he could, House began to browse through the items at the front of the store.

He was amazed at the variety of garments. He'd seen plenty items of lingerie before, but was still in awe at how many different ways the same item could be presented. He had to find just the right thing for Cuddy.

Passing by a rack full of outfits that were made to look like cats, House noticed a rack full of leather. He grinned knowing Cuddy would literally kill him for that. He stood there for a moment picturing his lover wrapped up in the material.

"Can I help you sir?" a young clerk said, glaring at him. She couldn't be much older than twenty, he noted. She was blond and skinny and looked like she'd just walked off the beach. Her fake tan was more than over the top.

"Nope," he said, quickly. Conversation with Blondie was something he was not planning to partake in.

"Are you shopping or just looking?" she asked, annoyed.

House stood there glaring at her for a moment. When she didn't leave, he sighed and said, "Shopping." He could practically see the dollar signs light up in her eyes. Had to work on commission, he rationalized.

"Well why don't you tell me what your girlfriend likes and I'll be happy to help you out," she said, bouncing behind him as he walked. Her over zealousness did nothing, but nauseate him.

Turning on his heels quickly, the girl almost fell into him. "Who said I was shopping for my girlfriend?" he said, deathly serious. Grabbing the nearest garment, which happened to be a light green baby doll, he asked innocently, "Does this come in my size?"

The clerk stared at him for a moment, completely slack-jawed. "I…umm…," she stumbled over her words, before turning around and quickly heading back to the register's.

House smirked slightly and went back to his shopping. Finding a section that had more of what he was looking for, House began to seriously look. Pulling out a black corset type outfit, House looked over the ensemble with great interest.

"Hi there," said yet another clerk. This one was probably in her forties and probably less easy to shock.

House sighed and met her glance questioningly. He fingered the material of the outfit gingerly, as he waited for her to speak.

"I'm sorry about Suzanne, she isn't always the most understanding," the new salesclerk said. "I'm Tory, what can I help you with?" She asked in a sickening sweet tone.

"Well Tory, the best thing you could do would be to leave me alone. I'm looking for something for my girlfriend. Since your job primarily consists of telling women what their partners would find them appealing in, I have little use for you. I AM the partner and I already know what I like," he growled.

The clerk looked shocked, but understanding. "I'll just leave you to it then. If you have any questions-"

"I won't," he said, and turned back towards the rack. Placing the outfit in his hands back on the rack, he looked at a few others before finally finding the perfect negligee. The only thing he needed now where hose to go with it. Finding the rack, he selected just plain black thigh highs with a seam up the back.

"All set," he said, to the clerks placing his selections on the counter. He grinned at them both happily. Finding the perfect outfit had done wonders for his mood. The two women helped check him out and wrap his selections in tissue paper.

"Thanks," House said, as he grabbed his bag and left.

XXXXX

Cuddy stood in the elevator on her way back from House's office. She had looked everywhere for him, but still couldn't find him. Despite the amazing sex, he was still as much of a nuisance as ever.

As Cuddy reached the lobby, House blocked her exit and stepped onto the elevator with her. He was carrying a shopping bag, but she was more curious about where he had been than what he was buying.

"Where the hell have you been?" she asked, crossly. She watched the playful smirk cross his features and felt her blood began to boil in more ways than one.

The doors closed behind House and he reached behind himself to push the stop button. The diagnostician pulled Cuddy into his arms, roughly.

Cuddy mildly protested, as she felt herself being pulled once more into his gravity. She quickly quieted once she was distracted with his lips. She loved the way he kissed her. Cuddy was a very strong woman, but she always enjoyed when House got possessive and dominant over her.

House pulled her even closer, grinning as she whimpered. He had her almost completely off the ground and continued to kiss her hungrily. He nipped at her lips playfully, reminding her that she belonged to him.

Cuddy felt her feet hit the floor. Before she could stop him, House had started the elevator back up and opened the doors. She felt goose bumps spread across her skin, as he growled in her ear, "Wear this when you come over tonight."

House slipped the bag into her hands and shoved her gently off the elevator. He grinned at the look of confusion on his partner's face. Winking at her, he left a breathless and stunned Cuddy in his wake. He nodded to himself approvingly.

He stopped by his office to grab the rest of his things, before leaving for the afternoon. He was too excited about the night before him. He rationalized leaving as needing to clean up a little before she came over. While they were in a committed and serious relationship, he still lived like a bachelor.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuddy had been too busy thinking about their night to even notice House's absence. She wasn't sure why, but she was nervous about what he had planned. She had been amazed in the beginning about how easily they meshed. Cuddy was by no means a prude, but she liked to take things at her own pace. She smiled to herself, thinking about how House hadn't rushed her at all. The results had been phenomenal. She had a feeling their sex life would never be dull.

However, tonight's plans were unknown to her. This was another anomaly. Despite what she had expected, House always talked to her now. Whether it was about work, their sex life, or just everyday stuff, he had no issues holding a conversation or even giving opinion. It was only when things got too personal that he would shut down. It worried her that he wasn't telling her what was going to happen.

She glanced at the bag, tucked under her desk by her feet and wondered. She hadn't looked inside yet. Cuddy knew it was silly, but House could be extremely creative. She was a little worried what he might have in store.

Just as she reached for the bag, her phone rang. She could feel the immediate blush rise to her cheeks. Cuddy laughed at her own foolishness, she had no reason to feel like she had just been caught. Snatching the phone of its cradle she answered, "Dr. Cuddy?"

"What are you wearing?" House asked, trying to sound seductive. He was lying on his couch in his freshly cleaned apartment.

Cuddy tried to suppress a giggle. She instantly felt like a weight had been lifted. Just hearing his voice reminded her that she was indeed safe with him. "Mmm," she pretended to think about it, "Not what you bought me."

House laughed good-naturedly. "You probably haven't even looked in the bag yet. Have you?" he asked, accusingly.

"Don't worry," she hissed, recognizing the challenge in his voice, "I'll be there and more than ready for whatever you have planned."

"You do that," he said, hanging up the phone.

Cuddy rolled her eyes at the obvious grin she had heard in his voice. She wasn't sure what he had in store, but knew it would be interesting. She glared at the elusive bag once more, before returning to her work.

XXXXXX

Around six, Cuddy sat in her office alone. Her door was shut and blinds closed. Sitting on her desk was the bag. Cuddy sat in her chair, legs crossed, staring at it. As worried as she was, there was a slight smirk gracing her features.

Her nerves were on edge at the way he was treating her. As much as she feigned annoyance, his demanding arrogance excited and aroused her. Cuddy wanted to be mad at House, but she couldn't hide her own excitement.

Standing up with a newly found confidence, Cuddy snatched the bag off her desk. "How bad can it be?" she asked the empty room. Rolling her eyes, she thought to herself that with House involved it could be catastrophic.

Stepping into her bathroom, she sat the bag down on the counter. Cuddy locked the door then took a deep breath. House had never pushed her harder then she could handle and she doubted that this would be any different. Grinning, she reached for the bag.

Opening her package, Cuddy couldn't help but grin. The outfit inside was something that screamed House, yet was tasteful enough she would have bought it for herself. It was a gorgeous looking chemise. The material of the top was black on the sides and back. Along the middle of the corset-style-top was a deep wine color, with black stitching on it. It was laced up the front with the same deep red strips of ribbon. The bottom flared into a babydoll type skirt made of black mesh that was only a few inches long. Hanging off the edge of the skirt were black silk garters. Inside the bag was a pair of small black bikini style bottoms, made of the same see through material as the skirt. Finally, she pulled out the black thigh high hose House has picked for her.

A rush of hormones scorched through her, at the thought of him seeing her in the very outfit he had picked out. Cuddy could feel the blush rise as she thought about slipping it on under her clothes. It was a tough sell, but the skirt did look as if it would lie flat. Biting her bottom lip, she began to remove her clothing.


End file.
